


A Rose is Still a Rose

by Sigmundfeud1314



Category: South Park
Genre: But He Gets Better, Craig Is An Asshole, Drugs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Poly V Relationship, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Smut, Tweek Tweak Has Long Hair, Violence, bad ass tweek, i love tweeny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmundfeud1314/pseuds/Sigmundfeud1314
Summary: Flowers symbolize a lot of things. They can symbolize, love, hate, life, or death. But I like the flowers that symbolize more than just those simple words. I like flowers that can depict a whole new meaning on what it means to  be alive.





	A Rose is Still a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys new story! i'm still going to finish "Ready or Not" but I just wanted to put this out there too. I hope it doesn't disappoint.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: referenced self harm and Rape will be in this chapter. I'm not going to be talking about the actual act just yet, but it will be mentioned this chapter

_ Flowers symbolize a lot of things. They can symbolize love, hate, life, or death. But I like flowers that symbolize more than just those simple words. I like flowers that give a specific feeling. I like flowers that can depict what it actually means to be alive and what it means to be human. Flowers that for once, represent what I am feeling internally. For example, the Dahlia. Well, the Red Dahlia to be exact. The Red Dahlia symbolizes “betrayal and dishonesty”. Now don’t get me wrong, I have felt betrayed on more than one account in my life. But this one hurt the most. Every time I think about that time in my life, I get this God? Buddha? Awful feeling in my chest that just won’t stop until I smoke it away. Hell even sometimes drink it away. It’s only a temporary fix, but I would much rather deal with the temporary fixes than nothing at all.  _

_ You know what the funny thing is? I don’t even blame them for abandoning me. I mean I was a mess of a kid back then. Who would want someone like Casius Richard Tweak ( please call me Tweek, only my close friends and family call me Cassi) to hang around their group? But it doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt any less. In fact the only reason I’m even writing in this thing is because my therapist believes that it would help organize my thoughts when I’m going through an episode or when I just need to vent. And she isn’t wrong. It helps. It helped immensely after the “incident”. It’s just that I haven’t had to write in this thing for over five months now. But of course just like everything else in my life, that didn’t last long. It started when HE began working at the coffee shop. The coffee shop that MY parents own. HE had to have remembered that my parents own it right? Right? I feel like he just wants to tear me down again. Turn me into complete shit once more. Strip me from everything I had so desperately tried to fix and work on. I felt broken. I felt used and pushed to the side. HE left me when I needed him. I needed someone. Anyone. I went through the worst thing that could have ever happen to a child and I had no one. NO ONE. I had my friends, but I couldn’t tell anyone. HE was the one person I told everything to, but HE wasn’t even there. _

_ But I am better for it. I have learned to manage my problems on my own and even learned to channel my feelings somewhere else so they won’t push their ugly heads to the surface. I put all my time and energy now into doing things that I love. Baking. Music. Drawing. And Boxing. If it wasn’t for him ditching me, I wouldn’t have a group of friends that I have now. A group of friends who support and love me for me.  _

_ Craig Tucker and Those Guys left me and broke me, but my new friends helped fix me. _

_ -Tweek (Cassi) _

Work was the last place Tweek wanted to be. Ever since Craig walked into the shop to apply for a job, it hasn’t felt like home to him. Tweek hated that the one place that was supposed to be a safe haven for him, was now the worst place on the planet. It’s not like he hates the guy. It’s more like he despises him with the burning passion of a thousand torches. His parents aren’t any better to be honest. Ever since they hired Craig Tucker, he’s kept his distance from them. It’s not like they are bad parents, no, they are really good parents, but they obviously forgot the history their son had with the older boy. That only seemed to make the situation worse rather than better.

“Okay Craig, Tweek will show you the ins and outs of the coffee shop. You will be training on the register for about a week or two, then moving on to the drinks. If you have any questions don’t hesitate to bring it to Tweek’s attention. Alright?”

“Yea I got it Mr. Tweak. And thanks again for the job. Mom and Dad have been on my case about finding a job for a while now.”

“It’s no problem son, you’re like family to us. Now I need to go in the back to sort the inventory. Make me proud. And Cassi?” Did he just call me Cassi in front of Craig fucking Tucker?!

“Ugh D-dad I told you not to call me that in the store!” Tweek shouted, causing a few heads to turn and look at them

“Now son, there’s no need to shout. I simply forgot is all. But anywho, I will be in the back. You are to help Craig and explain to him what it’s like to work for a coffee shop.” WIth that Mr. Tweak walked to the back of the store leaving both boys alone. With a questioningly look, Craig turned to Tweek.

“Cassi?”

“Yea. C-Cassi. My name isn’t really Tweek.” Tweek said rolling his eyes. He’s told Craig this before. 

“Wait it’s not? Since when?!” Tweek looked at Craig to make sure he wasn’t joking with him. When he saw that Craig was actually surprised, it only seemed to irritate the blond. 

“Of f-fucking course you wouldn’t remember that . Let’s just get this over with, we still have four hours left before closing. You n-need to put this apron on, unless you want coffee and whatever else on you.” 

\---------------------------

The shift was going by without incident. The boys found a rhythm amongst themselves. They didn’t speak to one another unless absolutely necessary. One of those times causing Tweek to use him manager skills.

It was closing time and both boys set off to do their separate tasks. Craig was instructed to begin the cleaning process while Tweek went to count down the drawer in the office. He was halfway finished with the drawer when he heard shouting coming from the front of the shop. When Tweek opened the door to the office and stepped out, he saw Craig and another taller, older man having a standoff. The former with a stoic, nonchalant expression on his face and the latter pissed to the ends of the earth.

“I want to speak to the fucking manager!”

“It’s closing time. You will have to come back tomorrow to speak to the fucking owners you dick.”

“How dare you talk to me like that! That was complete and utter bullshit. Where the fuck is your manager?!”

“Look asshole I told you-”

“I’m right here! I’m right here. Everybody just calm down and tell me what’s going on.” Tweek said. This isn’t the first time he had to deal with an angry customer so he knew how to diffuse the situation. What was upsetting though was Craig’s demeanor to the situation. 

“What the hell? Is this some kind of joke. I want the manager, not some dumb kid trying to play big shot.”

“Sir this is my parents coffee shop. I AM the manager. N-now what seems to be the problem?” He was beginning to get really irritated with the whole thing and he doesn’t even know what’s going on.

“Well Mr. Manager. I came here wanting to buy a coffee and YOUR employee won’t let me. He told me since you guys are closed you can’t allow it. I’ve been coming to this shop for years and have been a loyal customer. So unless I get a coffee right fucking now, I will be taking my buisness else where.” The man said impatiently. 

Tweek, wanting to just go the hell home, decided to humor the man and give him what he wanted. 

“I’m really sorry about all of this. I d-don’t mind making the coffee for you free of charge. What coffee would you like?”

“See that’s more like it. I would like just a straight black coffee. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Okay. I’ll make that for you. C-craig can you wait for me in the office? I want to talk to you” Craig shot Tweek a pissed off look, which was different than his normal blank face. But at this point he could care less. Tweek just wants to go home and wait for Kenny to get off work. 

“Yea, whatever dude.” Craig then proceeded to stomp off towards the office. Like a child. A CHILD. Tweek shook his head and went back to the matter at hand. When he was finished making the coffee, he walked up to the counter where the man stood waiting.

“Here you are s-sir. I really am sorry about all of this. H-hopefully you’ll come back soon.”

“Thanks kid. You did an alright job. Just keep that employee of yours in check you hear? Have a good night.” With that the man shuffled out through the door into the freezing night. Tweek followed shortly after him towards the door to lock it before anyone else could find a way in and cause another scene. After making sure the door was locked, Tweek sighed at the very thought of him having to go into the office where Craig was waiting for him to talk. The very thought of having to talk to Craig at all made Tweek want to panic. But he wasn’t going to let Craig get to him and destroy what he had worked so hard to try to manage. He was going to be the bigger person no matter what.  _ I can do this.  _ He kept repeating to himself before he opened the door to the office. When he opened the door he saw that Craig was sitting in the office chair going through the drawers to the desk. He must’ve not heard Tweek opened the door, because he continued to look through the drawers, oblivious to the fact that Tweek was right next to him. Upon further inspection Tweek noticed Craig had earplugs in his ears and was listening to music. This only seemed to feed Tweek’s annoyance. Then his blood ran cold and he felt the color drain from his face. Craig picked the lock to the one drawer Tweek didn’t want anyone to open. He put the lock on there for a reason. He knew his parents wouldn’t open it because he had the key on him at all times. But here was Craig Tucker picking the lock on that one drawer. The drawer that held the safety net for Tweek. Before Tweek could grab Craig’s attention, the lock popped open and he opened the drawer. 

“What the fuck?” He picks up Tweek’s S&W Pistol.

“What the f-fuck are you doing Craig?! Give me that!” Tweek snatches the gun from Craig’s hand and tucks it into the waistband of his pants. He then makes sure his shirt covered the gun entirely. Tweek is usually always so careful where he hides his gun. He has had it for the last year and hasn’t been caught with it until now. Ever since the “incident” Tweek has carried this gun on him as a life line. He won’t let anyone catch him off guard anymore. 

“Why the fuck do you have that thing Tweek?!”

“Mind your f-fucking buisness Craig. Why the hell a-are you s-snooping through my shit anyway? You have no f-fucking right Craig!”

“You’re fucking worried about me finding that shit, yet you won’t even fucking tell me why you have it in the first fucking place! Dude, do your parents know that you have a pistol in their coffee shop?”

“No and they f-fucking won’t know either, because you aren’t going to say shit t-to them about it! In fact you d-didn’t see shit either.”

“How are you going to stop me Tweek?” Craig said challengingly. For the first time since Craig started working at the shop, Tweek got close to him. They were now standing face-to-face, toe-to-toe with one another starring the other down. Tweek realized that he was now at least an inch shorter than Craig, so the boy didn’t oppose as much of a threat to him. Tweek knew he could take him in a fight if he wanted.

“Craig I swear to God I will make your life f-fucking hell if you say s-something to them.” Craig looked conflicted. Tweek started to feel himself beginning to panic. He couldn’t let Craig tell his parents. They will take it from him. And what protection would he have then? They would also demand to know why he needed a gun. He couldn’t tell them. He hasn’t been able to tell anyone but his therapist. 

“You’re batshit crazy Tweek. I always knew you were a spaz, but this is a new level of crazy, even for you Tweek.” Tweek flinched at how much venom was dripping from Craig’s voice. He hasn’t been called a spaz in so long that he forgot how much it had hurt when someone said it about him. 

“C-Craig please. I know you don’t give a shit about me anymore, but please j-just this once, leave it and me alone. Okay. I can not have my parents finding out about this.”

“I’ll think about it.” Completely drained and wanting to finish closing the shop so he could meet Kenny, Tweek sighed, grabbing the drawer that he was counting down. He turned to leave the office.

“You know what Craig, I don’t care. Tell them if you want. I’m just ready to go home and to stop talking to you.” Tweek opened the door and faced Craig one last time 

“And I’m no longer a spaz. But you wouldn’t know that.” And with that Tweek walked back to the front of the shop to finish up his tasks.

\----------------------------

Tweek couldn’t wait to get home and get into his bed. If he wasn’t looking forward to seeing Kenny, he would’ve told him to come over some other time. As soon as Tweek got home, he bounded up the stairs to his room, closing the door quietly as to not wake his parents. He quickly stripped out of his clothes and set his gun in his top drawer. His parents don’t come into his room without knocking and certainly don’t go through his things without permission. Deciding to take a shower before Kenny came by, Tweek grabbed his things and rushed to the bathroom.

Once in the shower, Tweek let the hot water run over his body, washing away all of the stress and anxiety of the day. As he began washing himself, his fingers traced over the fading scars on his wrist.The silver zig-zag lines were a constant reminder of what he has battled by himself. Alone. A constant reminder that no matter how hard he tried that this will always be a part of him. A part of himself he hopes he left in his past and won’t ever have to face again. Every time he thinks about what he has done, Tweek feels a sense of shame and guilt. Still ashamed of himself, Tweek washed himself off and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he made the track back to his room. When he opened the door, he let out a shriek at the figure lying on his bed.

“Kenny what the fuck dude?!” Tweek said once his heart slowed down and wasn’t trying to jump out of his chest.

“Oh hey Cassi Cass. I was waiting outside for you to let me in, but you never answered. I got worried so I let myself in through the window. But now i know you just wanted to give me a surprise.” Kenny said with a wink making Tweek blush.

“S-shut up Kenny. But I did miss you. You’ve been working a lot. We don’t have enough time for each other.” Tweek said pouting. He walked over to the other blond sitting on his bed and sat next to him. Tweek really did miss Kenny. The boy had his heart after all. Just knowing that the boy is here with him now makes him happy and the previous worrying completely vanished.

“I know babe, I missed you too. But now that I am here, how about we get faded and then you give me that sweet ass of yours.” Kenny said smirking. The look Kenny was giving Tweek caused a familiar warmth to stir within his lower half.

“Y-yea I would love that. Did you want to stay the night? We can just go to class together. You know my parents love you and wouldn’t mind having you over.” Tweek said hopefully. 

“Yea. Anything for you baby. Plus Karen isn’t home, she went to a friend’s house, so I don’t have to worry about her. Now here take this joint. I already had it rolled before meeting you.” 

“Thanks Ken.”

\------------------------

Two joints and a movie later, both blondes laid side by side on their backs talking.

“You know, I forgot to tell you, but Craig works at the shop now. I had to train him today.”

“Oh really? Is Fucker still an asshole?

“Mmhm very much so. The b-bastard got into a shouting match with a c-customer, so I sent him to the office so I could talk to him, but when I walked in there he was going through all the drawers!”

“Wait. All of them? Including the-’”

“Yes, even that one. He found the gun Kenny.”

“Shit. How the fuck did he get into the drawer?”

“The fucking asshole picked the damn lock. But don’t worry I didn’t tell him anything. I threatened to make his life hell though. The asshole had the nerve to want to tell my parents!”

“Do you think he will?”

“I’m really not sure.”

“Why do you need the gun anyway Cassi? You never even told me why, just that you needed me to get it for you and that it was important.” There was a few beats of silence before Tweek answered Kenny

“I don’t want to talk about.”

“Cassi-”

“Drop it Ken! I don’t want t-to talk about it okay? Not now.”

“Dude, do you not trust me or something? How am I supposed to protect you or help you when my own boyfriend won’t tell me what’s going on! You’re carrying a goddamn gun with you Cassi! How do you think that makes me fucking feel? It feels like you don’t fucking trust me, that’s how it feels” Neither boy said anything. Tweek watched Kenny’s red face morph from concern into anger when he didn’t answer.

“You know what fuck it. I’m going home. Let me know when you trust me enough to talk to me Tweek” Tweek stared at Kenny in shock. Kenny never called him Tweek. It was almost as if the name was forbidden between the two. The name Tweek was to be left in the past amongst other things. Tweek couldn’t help but feel guilty about not telling Kenny anything. He’s never seen the boy look more hurt or angry than he did at that moment. The older boy was walking to the door. Tweek couldn’t let him leave. Kenny was his rock. He loved the boy he needed him. Tweek took a deep breath before speaking.

“I was walking home from the shop one night-” This made Kenny stop in his tracks. Tweek had his attention. He decided to continue. “ and I was attacked. He-the guy- um-he um- God this is so f-fucking hard dude-” Tweek began to cry but he managed to choke out the thing that has been plaguing his thoughts and his dreams, since it had happened “he raped me, Kenny, he raped me. He hurt me!” Kenny was silent while Tweek quietly cried to himself. Tweek wiped his eyes and looked up at Kenny.

“Ken?” Tweek couldn’t read his face. His face was void of emotion, but his eyes were dark and furious. It scared Tweek never having seen Kenny this way before. 

“Kenny? Please say something”

“When did this happen?” 

“Last year during spring break.”

“And you didn’t say anything?”

“I was scared Kenny! I didn’t know how! Oh God-Oh Jesus you’re mad at me. You hate me. You think I’m disgusting don’t you? Kenny please don’t leave me I love you, I need you please!” The look of pure shock was written all over Kenny’s face. It was a few moments before he spoke again.

“Cassi? Cassi, baby I need you to listen to me. I would NEVER leave you because of something like this. It wasn’t your fault you hear me. You aren’t disgusting, this was NOT your fault. If I ever find the bastard who hurt you, I’m going to kill them. I love you baby, you hear. You don’t serve the shitty things life has dealt out to you. You deserve nice things. You deserve to be loved and cherished. I love you okay? Please stop crying, I’m here now.” Kenny reached over and bundled Tweek in his arms as they both cried together rocking from side to side. Kenny brought his hand and titled Tweek’s chin up to look at him.

“You mean the world to me Cass. I will protect you no matter what. You understand?” Tweek could only manage a nod before he felt Kenny’s lips on his.

“I’m going to make you feel better baby. That’s a promise.” Kenny said against Tweek’s lips. Instead of responding Tweek leaned back in for another kiss. This kiss was a bit rougher than the last, but that was okay because both boys wanted to show the other how much they the other. They stayed like that for a while more before Tweek became impatient and switched positions. He was now straddling Kenny’s lap with his hands roaming up and down his arms. Kenny’s hands found their way to Tweek’s hips and gave them a firm squeeze that made Tweek moan.

“Kenny I need you like r-right now. Please!” Tweek said breathlessly breaking the kiss. He began rocking his hips into Kenny’s trying to get some friction going between the two. His actions were rewarded when Kenny made a growl noise before yanking off his shirt, then reaching for Tweek’s. When they were both shirtless, Tweek ran his hands down Kenny’s chest, feeling the muscles that he acquired from his days as a vigilante. 

“Babe, this is all good and well or whatever. But I’m painfully hard and would like that beautiful ass of yours on my dick right now. So hop up and get undressed, while I grab the stuff.” Tweek did as he was told and watched as Kenny grabbed the lube from the nightstand before making his way back over to Tweek. Kenny tossed the lube onto the bed, before taking off his own pants and boxers. 

“What position do you want today baby?”

“I w-want to be able to see you. I’ll lie on my back okay?”

“That works for me.” Kenny poured a decent amount of lube onto his fingers and approached Tweek. Tweek Spread his legs as far as they would go, so Kenny could prep him. 

“Damn babe, I always forget how flexible you are.” Kenny purred while pushing his finger against Tweek’s entrance. The sensation made Tweek arch his back and curl his toes. It’s been a couple of weeks since they had last fucked and Tweek couldn’t wait any longer. 

“K-kenny another one! Please add another one!”

“That’s not what you call me. What do you call me?”

“Oh God! Daddy please I need you!” Tweek begged. Kenny liked to have Tweek call him “Daddy” and Tweek took to calling him that after finding out that that was a kink of his. 

“Who am I to deny my baby? He said before working another finger into Tweek, then another. Kenny scissored his fingers, before curling them upwards.

“There! Oh Jesus right there Daddy!” Tweek felt like he was falling apart at the seams. Kenny’s fingers abusing that same sweet spot that made Tweek shot out obscenities.

“F-fuck your fingers! I need your dick daddy. I’m ready please. I’m ready” Tweek felt like crying at the sensation. He couldn’t take the playing around anymore, he needed Kemmy in him NOW. 

“Fuck baby. Okay. Yea let’s do this.” Kenny lined himself up with Tweek’s hole and slowly pierced through the flesh, inch by painful inch. It took everything in him to not destroy Tweek right then and there.But he didn’t want to hurt him, he wanted him to bale to enjoy it as well. When Kenny finally bottomed out, he searched Tweek’s face for any signs of discomfort, but only found pure lust. Kenny loved seeing this side of Tweek. His boyfriend completely undone because of him. A shivering mess underneath him. Kenny leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to Tweek’s lips while thrusting forward. Each thrust earning him a delicious moan. Tweek’s nails were scratching angry marks into Kenny’s flesh, but he didn’t mind. In fact, he welcomed the chance for Tweek to mark him as his. Kenny sat back up, pushing Tweek’s legs further out on either side of him to thrust into him deeper. A couple of thrusts more Kenny found that bundle of nerves that would have Tweek begging for mercy.

“Y-yes! Yes! Right there daddy! Fuck me daddy! G-god you’re so good baby. So good.” Kenny leaned forward once more biting and sucking on Tweek’s pale skin, leaving a mark that would be a bruise by the morning on his neck.

“Damn baby, you’re so tight for me. This is all mine right? You’re all mine? I’m the only one who gets to see you like this baby. This ass is all mine right?”

“Yes oh yes.”

“Let me hear you say dammit!”

“It’s all yours daddy! I swear! It belongs to you” Kenny reached his hand in between the two of them and began stroking Tweek’s hard dick to the time of the thrusts. His goal? To make sure Tweek finishes first.

“I’m going to cum. Oh God daddy. I’m going to cum” 

“Yea cum for daddy. Cum all over daddy’s hand baby. Cum, so daddy can bust his load in this tight ass of yours.” Kenny growled while increasing the speed of his stroking. Between the stroking and Kenny’s dirty talk, Tweek spilled himself out onto Kenny’s hand.

“Fuck!” Kenny said. Several thrusts later, Kenny came with a vengeance before collapsing on top of Tweek. They stayed like that for a few minutes while coming down from their post orgasmic high. Kenny rolled off of Tweek and laid next to him staring at the ceiling. Neither boy spoke, relishing in the comfortable silence.Tweek spoke first.

“Thank you Kenny. Not just for the sex. But for listening and getting my mind off of things.” Tweek turned to face Kenny

“You don’t have to thank me babe. That’s what I am here for and will continue to be here for. I’m going to protect you. And when I find out who did that to you, I will make sure they pay.” He kissed Tweek on his forehead

“Now let’s get in the shower and head to bed. Do you think your parents heard us?” Tweek could only laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> How did i do? Please leave comments whether good or bad!


End file.
